Layla
History Layla is an Executive of Team Vision and comes from the Nightmare Universe, the dual universe to the Utopus Region's Dream Universe. After Sarah B (Celebi) took a time gear her timeline advanced farther into the future which eventually became destroyed. This means Layla has the best and far more advanced technology, compared to the Dream Universe, that Team Vision has to offer. Appearance Layla is a young woman with long red that almost reaches the ground and green eyes. She wears a variant of the Team Vision uniforms with black gloves and black boots. Her uniform's V symbol is lower on her chest and she doesn't have the V design on her arms or skirt. She wears a green scouter, eyewear which are used to scan things and get information on it from her timeline. She doesn't seems to have arm wear but can still use"Escape Rope" and teleport away. Personality Layla is ruthless and will use any means for her to fulfill her vision. She is even willing to manipulate and betray people close to her in an effort to fulfill her Vision. She has a short temper, and often gets annoyed when dealing with people who get in her way. She does have a softer side but most if any people never see it only showing it when she is or thinks she's alone. Notable Pokemon Hydreigon- 'This is her most seen Pokémon ever since it was a Deino back at the fossil dig site. Back when it was Deino it seemed very placid while it tried to follow Layla's orders it became friends with Jade's Venonat during the battle. However after the battle when it was accidentally left behind by Layla it was very hostile to Lavi. Since then it has been very angry whenever it is against Fresh Floof. '''Mawile- '''Mawile has been around since Layla first appeared at the dig site but is only rarely seen after and nothing is known about their relationship outside of the ability to Mega Evolve and that of Trainer and Pokémon. '''Registeel- ' Registeel is her powerhouse for a long time. She received it from Venti as a gift so she could help more people. It was mentioned after the dig site by Team Prism who had taken it out beforehand but had to retreat due to it taking out most of their Pokémon. It was first seen in a Snag Ball however at the top floor of Empire City's Power Plant where it caused confusion as the President had seemingly the same Registeel locked in his office. It was recently snagged by Jade. Relationships 'Venti Steamroller - ' At some point she befriended Shenanigang leader Venti Steamroller. Not much is known of their relationship except he was the first person Layla wanted to rescue from the Nightmare timeline and Venti trusted her enough to give her his Registeel and found it hard to believe that she would kill anyone and do the things she has been doing. 'Sara B. - '''In the Nightmare Timeline, Sara met Layla and joined team vision. Not much is known about if she rows up the ranks or was a founder of Team Vision before meeting Team Fresh Floof. Sara and Layla seemingly share a employer-employee relationship, though their relationship hasn't really been focused on so far. 'Akamotto- 'Not much is known about their relationship outside of they are if the similar rank and are willing to work together but Akamotto has questioned Layla's actions before when they seem too extreme or illogical. 'Watashi - '''Like most people she at best tolerates Watashi. '''Team Fresh Floof - Layla is usually annoyed with Team Fresh Floof for being in the way of her goals. She was the first member of Team Vision to meet them in the story and has tried several times to dispose of Team Fresh Floof, all of which have failed. 'Scarlet Selah - ' Of all the members of Team Fresh Floof Layla seems to pay attention to Scarlet the most. So much that she accepted an offer to spare Jade's life by Scarlet becoming her prisoner. Trivia Her mother was convinced by her father to name her after his favorite Pokémon. Gallery layla_explaining_tears.png|One of the few times Layla opens up. Category:Female Category:Team Vision Category:Villian